Galactic City
| continuity = Star Wars | image = | aliases = Imperial City Yuuzhan'tar | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = Coruscant | continent = | country = | state = | city = | locale = | residents = Coruscanti | poi = CoCo District; Industrial District; Senate District; The Works | 1st = Star Wars: Heir to the Empire }} Galactic City is a fictional location featured in the Star Wars multimedia franchise. It first appeared in the 1991 novel Star Wars: Heir to the Empire by author Timothy Zahn. Its first canonical appearance was in the Special Edition version of Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, released theatrically in 1997. Galactic City has been shown extensively throughout the prequel film series as well as the Star Wars: The Clone Wars animated series. Points of Interest Districts ; Collective Commerce District: CoCo Town was an informal name that referred to the Collective Commerce District located on the planet Coruscant. It was an industrial area located in the upper levels of Galactic City near the Senate District. It was noted for its wide range of businesses, eateries, and public centers including theaters and museums. One of the eateries in CoCo Town was Dex's Diner, which was owned and operated by a Besalisk named Dexter Jettster. In 22 BBY, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi came to CoCo Town to ask Dexter Jettster about the origin of a Kaminoan saberdart, which had been used to kill an assassin named Zam Wesell. ; Federal District: The Federal District is located on the planet of Coruscant. It is in Galactic City and serves as the primary hub of the city, including many of the city's governing offices including the Chancellor's office, the Senate Rotunda, and the Jedi Temple/Imperial Palace. It has also been referred to as the Legislative District and the Senate District under the Old Republic. Other agencies that maintained offices in the Federal District include the Imperial Security Bureau, COMPNOR, and the Naval Intelligence Agency. ; Industrial District ; Senate District ; The Works Businesses ; Outlander Club: The Outlander Club was a trendy night spot located in the Uscru Entertainment District. It included drinking and gambling facilities as well as simulcast betting events such as grav-ball and podracing. In 22 BBY, Jedi Knights Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker came to the club in pursuit of an elusive assassin named Zam Wesell. Kenobi incapacitated Wesell by cutting of her arm with a lightsaber, and had an encounter with a death stick dealer named Elan Sel'Sabagno. Structures ; Jedi Temple ; Imperial Palace Residents of * Elan Sel'Sabagno * Shira Brie Notes & Trivia * In Legends continuity, Galactic City was re-named Yuuzhan'tar during the Yuuzhan Vong occupation. External Links * Appearances |-|Films= * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace * Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith * Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi * Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) |-|Television= Star Wars: Clone Wars micro-series * Star Wars: Clone Wars: Chapter 1 Star Wars: The Clone Wars * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Storm Over Ryloth * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: A War on Two Fronts Star Wars: Forces of Destiny * Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: The Padawan Path |-|Comics= * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace 2 * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith 3 * Star Wars 63 * Star Wars Vol 2 28 * Star Wars: Dark Empire 1 * Star Wars: Dark Times 2 * Star Wars: Dark Times 3 * Star Wars: Darth Vader Vol 2 1 * Star Wars: Darth Vader Vol 2 19 * Star Wars: Darth Vader Vol 2 20 * Star Wars: Doctor Aphra 13 |-|Novels= * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (novelization) * Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (novelization) * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (novelization) |-|Video games= * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (VG) |-|Short stories= |-|Other= * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (junior novel) References